


Green Light

by quoquettish



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Fluids, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoquettish/pseuds/quoquettish
Summary: “Save the trash talk for later, butcher boy,” comes his partner’s sultry tone as she nips at the underside of his chin admonishingly, “Green means'go', Mercury.”
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm working on a RWBY rewrite that centers Emerald and Mercury and I've been toying around with the idea of including some smut in later chapters, so I wrote this as a quick warm-up to see how I'd feel about writing a sex scene for these two. I have more experience writing for mlm and wlw couples and was kind of unsure how I'd do with an mlw pairing, but I was really happy to find that my smut writing skills are actually quite transferrable lol
> 
> I really really enjoyed writing this! It was a lot of fun imagining how Mercury and Emerald's interactions would look in a romantic setting, and the sex turned out really steamy yet affectionate in kind of a cute way. I tried really hard to stay true to the essence of their relationship, so things are a little competitive between them as they’re both kinda snarky and seem to enjoy busting one another’s balls, but it’s pretty passionate and tender too because in the context of the rewrite [!!!spoiler alert!!!] this kind of scene would likely take place once they've been through hell and back together and finally reunite after Mercury has been locked up for a few years [!!!spoiler alert!!]. Oddly enough, writing this made me feel really excited to flesh out the details of their slow progression from reluctant partners, to friends, to star-crossed lovers, so hopefully I can do the relationship justice in the actual fic.
> 
> Anyway, since there’s so little content for this pairing in general I decided to just go ahead share this snippet as a standalone. So if there are any emercury fans out there who are in the market for a gratuitously explicit sex scene between our favorite dirty pair, Happy Valentine's Day to YOU!

Green Light

His hands come around her sides from behind, heating her ribs as they softly caress her skin for a while, and Emerald gives a quiet moan of encouragement when the young assassin’s nose dips into the crook of her neck and his warm palms carefully slide up under her breasts. Mercury hums into her flesh appreciatively, opening his mouth to nip softly at the smooth skin of her shoulder just as his palms eclipse either side of her chest, closing firmly around her in a gentle squeeze.

“ _Nnh_ …M-Merc _…ah…_ ” Emerald’s breath leaves her in a shaky plea when his thumbs and forefingers find her nipples, and she can’t help but arch up slightly from the warm plane of his chest as he pinches at them roughly.

“Mm?” the assassin teases back, warm breath tickling the side of her neck as he gives a quiet huff of amusement through his nose at her sensitive response. She can feel the low rumble of laughter reverberate from his chest through her back and ribs as he eases them both back into the pillows at the head of the bed until they are comfortably propped up against the headboard. Mercury gently settles his chin into the dip of her shoulder and a moment later the young thief is shuddering bodily as he grasps her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and _rolls_ , reveling in the heated, choked gasp that pries itself from deep in her throat in response.

“ _Ah!_ Mn, _Mnnnh…! H-Hah…Aah…!_ ” She leans back into him heavily, hips and lower back arching up and away from him even as he anchors her chest and shoulders firmly against himself, pinching and twisting relentlessly at the sensitive pinpricks of hardened flesh that decorate her breasts, and he groans low and deep in her ear as the motion simultaneously presses her tailbone down against his rapidly filling erection. The assassin’s right hand finally breaks away when he brings his arm across her midsection, restraining her against him lightly so that he can graze a heated mouth over her pulse, wet tongue laving out over the sensitive skin of her neck as his lips and teeth close tightly around the side of her throat. Mercury moans deeply at the hard friction of his partner’s ass against his dick as her hips grind slow circles down into his pelvis, and soon he is pressing up into her in kind, working his hips back and forth slowly so that each upthrust drives the head of his erection deep into the soft flesh of her ass.

“Ah…Ah…Ah… _A-Ahh…M-Merc…!_ ”

“Haa… _nnh_ …H-nngh… _Ah–!_ ” he gasps desperately when she abruptly shifts her hips back, so that her ass and thighs close firmly over him, enveloping his shaft in the narrow crevice of her intercrural space so tightly that he can feel the heat of her sex warming him through the barrier of their clothes.

Emerald plants her palms firmly atop his knees then, tiny fingernails scraping into the unforgiving metallic surface of his prosthetics as her palms dig into the tops of his thigh muscles, and _squeezes_ _him_ between her legs.

“ _Hah_... _!_ A- _Aaaah…!_ ” Mercury chokes on his own breath as the thief clenches and unclenches firm muscles around him, stroking his shaft slowly between the pliant flesh of her ass and thighs and bringing the swollen head of his cock colliding up against the back of her sex again and again. He finds her mouth clumsily from the side and _licks_ into her then, nimble fingers redoubling their efforts, twisting and rolling her nipples roughly between his digits as he thrusts his tongue in and out of the young thief’s throat as far as it will go, mimicking sex against her. Emerald moans wantonly into his mouth in response, gagging slightly around his tongue as her slender digits clench up around his calves reflexively, sending her short nails skittering across the cool steel of his shins.

When they’re finally forced to pull back for air, the green haired girl’s head lolls back into his shoulder, and Mercury takes the opportunity to kiss at her supple neck, carefully bringing his hands down so that he can cradle her hips in his palms. He guides her back against him firmly then, sliding deft thumbs between her soft skin and the coarse fabric of her shorts so that he can tug them down along her hips, coaxing her out of them to reveal a simple set of green lace underwear, just a shade lighter than her vibrant locks. Mercury fingers the delicate material with a contemplative little hum before he glides his dominant hand across her lower belly, tracing soft circles into the taut, sensitive flesh of her lower abs with the pads of his fingers. Her encouragement comes in the form of a tiny grunt of frustration against his cheek and a restless little squirm of her hips against his crotch, and the young assassin is quick to capitulate, chuckling soundlessly in response and giving her hip an affectionate little squeeze before he slips his hand inside the soft fabric of her underwear. 

His fingers find her sex easily, and when they do he takes his time, tracing his middle finger around the inner edge of her slit as he eagerly finds her mouth with his again, sucking her lower lip in between his teeth to apply gentle pressure, not quite biting down, before pulling back to run his tongue over the soft tissue hungrily. He rolls her clit between his thumb and forefinger a few times as he stimulates her entrance, earning a soft mewl of desperation from his green-haired counterpart, and a moment later the dark haired youth is sliding two experimental digits inside her, emitting a satisfied hum at the soft squelch that greets his ears when his fingers displace the abundant slick that dribbles down from her core, soaking her underwear through so thoroughly that it wets the tip of his cock through his boxers.

“ _Nnh…_ ” Emerald closes her eyes tight and buries her face in the dip of her partner’s shoulder as his thumb slides over her clit generously, working deep circles into the sensitive little nub even as he teases at her inner walls with his digits, slightly calloused fingertips pressing upward into the sensitive membrane that lines her channel intermittently as he probes for weaknesses. She can’t help the startled gasp that leaves her when Mercury’s strong digits suddenly stroke along the roof of her vaginal channel in one long pull, before resolutely curling themselves up into the slight groove just behind her entrance, pressing upward toward her belly button.

“A- _ahhh…!!_ ” her breath leaves her in a plaintive squeal as the young assassin repeats the motion persistently, increasing the pressure to her clit even as he brings his free hand around so that he can massage one of her breasts roughly between his fingertips.

“Ahaha, you’re so sensitive, Em,” he murmurs amusedly, pressing affectionate kisses into her ear as he absently rolls a pert nipple between his fingers.

“You gonna make it to the goodpart, miss master thief? ’Cuz— _Nngh!_ ” his suggestive drawl is abruptly overtaken by the low grunt that forces its way past his lips when she responds to his teasing with a rough squeeze to his balls through his boxers.

“ _Mmmph…_ ” Mercury clenches his jaw with a disgruntled little groan, brows furrowing deeply as his partner rolls her hips backward into his crotch, effectively sandwiching the end of his shaft between her ass cheeks, “ _Fucking hell,_ Emera— ** _Nnh!_** ”

An amused snort is her only response as she arches her back and slowly works her hips back and forth atop his own, grinding hard circles into the head of his cock until the slate-haired assassin leans forward to press his chest to her shoulders, panting open mouthed into the back of her neck as he brings his non-dominant arm up across her midsection. His mouth is a hot, wet circle against her nape as he drags his teeth across her skin over and over again, forcefully shoving a third finger inside her down below. Mercury drags powerful digits back and forth across the roof of her vaginal channel in time with the motion of her hips as she rides him, groaning encouragingly into her skin as he dips his head into the juncture of her neck and shoulder and latches onto her pulse, sucking supple flesh up between his teeth so hard that he will no doubt have left a long-lasting mark there by morning. His rigidly swollen shaft is now a thick pillar of heat against the crack of her ass, pulsing heavily with increased blood flow as he drags it back and forth against her seam in a generous preview of what’s to come. Emerald massages her partner’s sac lightly through his underwear as she grinds her hips back and forth on his fingers, and she can’t help but moan softly when the young assassin’s cockhead abruptly gives a violent twitch and spurts out a hot stream of pre-cum so thick it immediately soaks through the thin barrier of their underwear and directly into her skin. 

“ _Ohhh_ … _fuck me_ ,” the green haired thief curses emphatically, voice going slightly hoarse with strain as her ashen-haired counterpart clumsily tugs her underwear to the side and angles his hips so that the top edge of his cock rubs across her sex through his underwear, anointing her labia with warm, runny pre-ejaculate as he thrusts his fingers inside her urgently, “ _Mercury!_ ”

“ _Hn-nnnh_ …That can… _ahh_ …definitely be arranged,” he assures her from between tightly clenched teeth.

Mercury takes her by the hips with both hands then, flipping them around so that her back is pressed into the lush cradle of pillows at the head of the bed as he tugs his boxers off and chucks them away over the side of the bed. As the young assassin drags the soaked fabric down his hips, his erection springs free energetically, slapping up against her lower belly as it bobs heavily in the heated Summer air, and Emerald experiences a profound “ah-ha” moment as in the back of her mind the final piece to the puzzle of Mercury’s obnoxiously unflappable self-confidence falls into place at last.

He gives an appreciative hiss when she impulsively curls a hand around the base of his cock, sliding slender fingers up his shaft as she takes in his impressive length and girth, marveling at the thick, silken heat of him, and before he can blink her underwear are off too, hitting him right in the face as she lobs them at him playfully. Mercury snorts and snatches up the flimsy garment with his teeth before it can slide all the way off of his face, dangling his trophy in front of his partner’s nose with a particularly shit-eating grin as he slowly leans her back into the pillows until she's nearly laid out beneath him.

“ _Heh_ , always told you I’d get into your pants someday, didn’t I?” he smirks triumphantly, unfazed by the exasperated roll of the green-haired thief’s eyes as she tugs her underwear out of his mouth and flings them over the edge of the bed frame.

“Save the trash talk for later, butcher boy,” comes his partner’s sultry tone as she nips at the underside of his chin admonishingly, “ _Green means **'go'** , Mercury._”

“ _Nngh…!_ ” a ragged grunt leaves him as she tightens her grip on his shaft, fisting the end of his cock roughly as she circles a delicate thumb over his slit. He gives a low, heated groan as he brings his dominant hand down to tease at her entrance suggestively with the outer edge of his thumb, leaning in to capture her mouth in a searing kiss as she pumps the end of his erection slowly. His dick shudders and throbs between her fingers as she teases him, sensitive tip leaking copious amounts of slick, runny pre-cum out over her slim digits and wetting the end of his shaft until the motion of her fingers sliding up and down his cock sends a soft, lewd “ _schlucking_ ” noise ricocheting off the four walls of the otherwise quiet room. The sound and feel of her sliding over his heated, sensitive flesh soon has the young assassin furrowing his brow and clenching his jaw as his already engorged member swells even more under her touch and his balls spasm slightly, burgeoning with unspent seed, and a few heartbeats later Emerald abruptly releases him when he lets out a loud, plaintive groan, shuddering and panting fitfully into the side of her cheek with exertion.

Still struggling to catch his breath, Mercury braces himself against the headboard with one arm as he takes himself in hand with the other and rubs the end of his erection across her slick folds suggestively, slapping her slit with his shaft a few times before slowly tracing his shuddering tip around the inner edge of her labia. The end of his dick drools profusely into her heated flesh as Emerald strokes him between her pointer and middle finger a few times before bringing those same digits up against her own sex, scissoring herself open for him. 

“ _H-ohhhh_ … _f-fuck_ …” The young assassin presses his forehead into his partner's with a soft curse that is something between a heated moan and a hiss of satisfaction as he slides inside her, slick red tongue running out to wet his lips intermittently as he pants wantonly into her mouth, “M— _Mmmnngh…!_ ”

“ _Ohhh…A-Ahh…!_ ” Emerald instinctively brings her left hand up to curl around the back of Mercury’s neck as he fills her, gasping as the searing hot length of him slowly invades her tight channel, stretching her open wide around his generous swell. He thrusts shallowly at the mouth of her entrance at first, gradually sinking in deeper until her inner folds are stretched taut over the rigid length of his shaft. The dark-haired sell-sword gives a final thrust that brings the head of his cock glancing off of the back wall of her vaginal chamber and she gives a soft groan of panic when he bottoms out inside her and there’s still so much more of him to go.

“ _Hiiih…!_ M-Mercury… _ah…!_ ”

“ _Ahhh_ …! Fuckfuckfuck _…mnnh…! You're killing me here, Em,_ " he hisses into her ear as she anxiously clenches up around him, taking her by the waist with one hand to steady her as he slowly begins to move inside her again. Emerald’s voice is a low breathless keen in his ear as he languidly works his hips against hers, grunting softly with exertion each time he sinks back down into her.

“ _Ah…ah…ah….ohhh...!_ ” the green-haired girl’s hands clumsily find purchase atop her partner’s shoulders as he slowly drills her into the mattress, nipping and biting hungrily at her lips as he cradles her lower back supportively between muscular forearms. Mercury closes his eyes tight and breathes heavily through his nose as the young thief’s tight insides contract around him intermittently, shuddering around the sensitive tip of his erection each time he brings his hips down into hers, re-impaling her again and again on his throbbing length. She moans wantonly into the side of his face in time with his thrusts, hot breath tickling his ear as she pants his name over and over again, sending hot bolts of stimulation shooting straight to his groin with each uttered syllable, until at last Mercury finds himself at his limit.

“Haa… _aahhh_ …Sorry, Em _,_ ” Mercury's voice is a low rasp in her ear as he takes her roughly by the hips, soft lips and sharp teeth dragging across her flushed skin with each consonant as the young assassin snarls breathlessly into her cheek, _“Time’s up._ ”

A moment later a ragged cry is clawing its way from the green-haired woman's lips as her ashen-haired counterpart draws his hips back and slams them into her from above, splitting her wide open and impaling her on the full length of his dick at last.

“ _Haaah!_ … _Ahhh!_ … _N-Nnh_ … _Ah!…Mmh!!_ ” Emerald pants breathlessly for a few moments as her insides are mercilessly molded to the size and shape of the assassin’s rigid shaft. Those last few centimeters make all the difference she muses half-coherently, as the grotesquely swollen head of Mercury’s cock easily breaches the end of her canal and embeds itself in the mouth of her cervix, where it leaks copious amounts of warm, runny pre-cum straight down into her core. The dark-haired assassin gives a low grunt of exertion and a bubble of panic fills the green-haired girl’s chest instinctively as her partner tightens his grip on her hip bones and leans in, cloaking her in his shadow. Her trepidation is substantiated when just a moment later Mercury draws his hips back until all but the last few centimeters of his dick hang free, before violently slamming into her again.

The impact brings him careening up into the farthest reaches of her core, and Emerald clenches her eyes shut as a soft yelp of discomfort pries itself from her lips. In response, the dark-haired man’s dominant hand immediately detaches itself from her hip to slide over her pelvis, deftly inserting itself between their bodies. The young thief startles slightly when long, sturdy fingers suddenly scissor themselves over the top of her clit, pressing her down onto his shaft, and soon she is gasping outright as each thrust brings the sensitive little collection of nerves stuttering helplessly across the top of her partner’s cock.

“Nn!…Nn!…Nn!…Nn!… _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_ _Aaah!_ ” soft, choked cries sound from high in the back of her throat as the intricate network of nerves that populates the roof of her vaginal channel is relentlessly stimulated, and Emerald finds herself relaxing into her partner’s thrusts reflexively, subsequently drawing him deeper inside. She can practically feel the slit in the head of his cock expand and contract as it spasms fitfully with thinly contained release each time the tip of his erection brushes up against the wall of her cervix, and it is all the green-haired thief can do to keep from screaming.

Mercury’s brow crinkles up in intense concentration as he swiftly works his way toward climax, pounding into her mercilessly from above in long, heavy strokes that bring his gravid sac slamming up against her perineum with each thrust, and Emerald impulsively tugs him down by the back of the neck so that she can steal his lips, greedily lapping at his tongue, the backs of his teeth and the inside of his cheek while he plows her deep into the mattress. The incredibly lewd sound of flesh colliding against flesh fills the bedroom for what seems like an eternity as he fucks her hard and deep, relentlessly driving his cock into the depths of her belly in single-minded pursuit of his release as Emerald’s hands scrabble across his back haplessly in search of purchase, finally settling for burying themselves in the taut cheeks of his ass. A tentative glance down between their bodies reveals the grotesquely engorged length of Mercury’s cock tirelessly dragging across the bottom edge of her clit, stretching her entrance wide as he nearly pulls out before cramming himself back up inside her again as deep as he can on every upthrust. 

“ _Ah…!I’m getting there, Em,_ ” Mercury murmurs to her after a while, bringing their foreheads together as he licks his lips anxiously, his breath a heady, intermittent rush of need and anticipation against her skin as he pants with exertion, “ _Hah-aahh_ … _Tell me what you wanna do._ ”

Her answer comes in the form of slender fingertips clenching tightly in his ass cheeks, pulling him firmly up against her as her strong, pliant legs come up around his waist, slim ankles locking against the small of his back. Emerald opens her mouth in a silent cry when the motion brings the head of his cock sliding right up against her cervix again, and the young assassin is quick to respond, tenderly reclaiming her lips even as he shifts his hips forward and begins pounding into her again in short shallow thrusts, mercilessly nailing her into the mattress with his powerful hips. Each successive stroke brings him slightly deeper into her core, until soon Mercury's slit presses into the mouth of her womb in a deep kiss, flooding her with the warm precursor to his seed. Mercury pants breathlessly into her mouth in between kisses as the aching heat in the pit of his belly spreads relentlessly upward and outward with the ever-increasing tension in his hips and thighs, until soon he is groaning shamelessly into his partner’s lips as he chases his release, desperate to finish inside her.

“Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! _Nn! Nn! Nn! Nn! Nn! Hn **-Nnngh!**_ ”

His need finally culminates in a searing column of flame that licks up from his hips to the pit of his stomach before shooting straight down into his groin, causing his balls to twinge sharply, a harbinger of his oncoming release. Emerald trembles bodily as the entire length of his shaft twitches inside her, pulsing from root to tip as his testicles clench up against her entrance fitfully, working furiously to propel their searing contents up the length of his cock.

And then Mercury is coming inside her, groaning low and deep into her lips and sharply tugging her hips up against his own with both fists as his painfully swollen erection throbs violently and roots itself to the back of her vaginal wall, flattening her uterus up against her insides. The head of his cock shudders against the mouth of her womb, slit spasming again and again before it finally opens up and shoots a steaming hot load of his cum straight down into her core. 

“O-Oh…!! _Ohhh…!! …Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh! Mnn!!_ ” Emerald lets out a ragged gasp as Mercury’s thick seed erupts against the back wall of her uterus in a smoldering geyser of need and he groans low and deep against her lips, hips bucking sharply against hers as he continues to spray load after load of sweltering hot, sticky cum up against the sensitive membrane of her uterine wall.

“ _ **Hnnngh!!!** A-ahhhh…!..._ _Ohhh! Em! F-fuck..._ _Oh–Mmmn…!_ _Ohhhh…!_ … _Ah! Ahh…! …N- **Nngh** …!_” Mercury groans and hisses through his teeth sharply as he inseminates her, digging the toes of his prosthetic legs into the soft surface of the mattress and clenching his jaw at the incredible sensation of warmth and pressure around the head of his cock as the mouth of Emerald’s womb pulls greedily at his tip, sucking him dry. His dick spasms uncontrollably inside her with his release as he pumps her full of the thick slurry of his sperm and seminal fluid, bound and determined to impregnate her, and the young thief curls her fingers into the sensitive flesh of his ass and lower back compulsively, pinning him against her as she gasps into his mouth again and again, gulping softly for air while he fills her.

On a whim, the young assassin cracks his eyelids open to take a look at his handiwork and unexpectedly finds the inside of his entire chest filling with warmth as he takes in the sight of the green-haired thief beneath him, eyes shut tight and mouth agape as she rides out his lengthy release with him. And then Mercury is groaning low and deep in his chest involuntarily, hips stuttering forward as his mouth rounds with surprise at the abrupt sensation of one of her slender little digits slipping up between his ass cheeks.

“ _Aaah...!?…A-aaahhh…Ahhhhh….Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ahh— **Nngh…!** ” _the young assassin grinds out as she aggressively searches out his sweet spot, pressing up into the little bundle of nerves with her middle finger as her other hand slides down his back to cover his balls. Impossibly, his cock swells up even fuller as his partner presses her digit into him and fondles his sac roughly from behind, kneading the sensitive flesh of his testicles with one hand as she milks his prostate mercilessly with the other.

Mercury tilts his head back and gasps breathlessly into the thick, muggy heat of the bedroom, hips shuddering uncontrollably as he pulls them back until half of his cock hangs free from her entrance. The lengthy dorsal vein that lines his shaft pulses fitfully with increased blood flow as he shoots off another few loads of cum inside her before slamming his cock back down into her waiting cunt. The green-haired thief gasps softly when he finally slides back home inside her, once again bringing the tip of his erection careening into her core to spill copious amounts of thick, potent seed directly down into her womb. The assassin’s hips pound into her shallowly from above as he thrusts into her mid-ejaculation, thick shaft setting a languid staccato rhythm inside her that fills the room with loud, wet slapping noises, a lewd accompaniment to the low moans that pass between their lips in the darkness. 

Their impassioned a capella performance carries on for what seems like forever as Mercury lifts up onto the balls of metallic toes and plows the thief into the bed sheets, desperate to fuck as much of his seed up into her womb as she can take. His hips abruptly stutter to a halt when one particularly sharp thrust brings his painfully engorged tip surging upward inside her until it breaches the tight ring of her core, forcing open the mouth of her cervix and lodging itself there firmly, and Emerald shudders and moans at the incredible feeling of fullness. Mercury’s cock twitches hard and heavy in the confines of her belly then, as he sighs loudly into her skin and unloads a particularly thick load of ejaculate into her womb the moment he's seated, flooding her uterus with so much of his seed that the tiny little receptacle swells to almost twice its size in the space of seconds.

Mercury marvels at the way the green-haired thief’s stomach muscles tremble under his touch as he rubs her lower abdomen with his thumb, murmuring gentle praise into the side of her neck while he teases absently at her clit with his other hand, and a moment later he is blinking down at the junction of their bodies as something warm and wet splashes up against his pelvis. Soft green strands tickle his cheek as his partner’s head lolls into the crook of his neck, prompting the young assassin to gently bring his arm around to cradle her lower back as she lets out a soft squeal, gasping and sobbing desperately into his skin with release.

“Emerald Sustrai… _haa_... _haa…_ did _…ahh_ …did you just squirt for me?” he teases, tracing slow, soothing circles into her spine as he turns his face to nuzzle into the sweet-smelling hair at the side of her head, “ _Haha_ …I might just die a happy man after all.”

“ _Haa…haaah…_ eat shit and…d-die, Mercury,” she murmurs back breathlessly, flicking him off from behind his back with one shaky hand.

“ _Haha…Not before I put a baby in you,_ ” the assassin whispers into her ear huskily in response, easily tugging her to his chest with one arm and leaning back until they are facing each other upright with the thief seated in his lap. The new position jams the head of his erection up into her guts, earning him a small whine of protest, and Mercury immediately slides his palms down under her ass for support, lifting her up slightly so that she can find a more comfortable position.

“ ** _Mnnh!!_** ” “ ** _Aahh!!_** ” the two of them cry out in unison when she shifts her weight backwards slightly and settles back down into his lap, plopping her hips down heavily atop his and bringing the full length of his erection surging up against her back wall again as she firmly impales herself on his length.

“ _Aahhh…!_ Mother _…fuck,_ Em _… **Nnnh!**_ ” Mercury grunts loudly as she tenses up around him reflexively the moment he’s seated, biting his lip and banging his fist against the headboard as he valiantly staves off another release. 

The deep crease between the assassin’s brows loosens slightly when his partner’s slim, muscular arms come up around his shoulders again, gently pulling him into another heated kiss, and she slowly begins scooting herself back and forth in his lap, fingers digging into his scalp as she chases her next climax.

“ _Tighten up, Merc_ ,” Emerald murmurs into his lips, playfully bumping the tip of her nose against his own as her clever fingertips trace soft circles into the back of his head, “ _You’re not even **close** to being finished yet._”


End file.
